How They Met
by Sanju Shikinara
Summary: LinkZelda ahead! R for Cussing,Blood,Romance, Rape Chap one is long...beware! R


How They Met.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a Link/Zelda story. Malon and Saria are jealous. And there trying to kill Zelda for Link. Rated R for Romance, Action, Sex, Rape... Note:this is from a dream I had so im just putting in the Dream part in the start ok! And there will be songs for Chars just not in this Chap Oh yea and he looks like Young Link even though he's 14. "This is talking" (Thinking) ((me putting something up))'listening in on conversations' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a sunny day when Link, the Fourteen year old boy walked out of his Tree house in Kokiri forest. And jumped off his Porch and onto the ground. Saria walked down to him and blushed. (oh goddesses is he cute!)  
  
She thought as he looked at him and said. "Nice jump my little hero of time!" Saria giggled as Link gave her a confused look. (My hero of what and whos-it?) He thought as he looked at the entrance to Kokiri forest. "Saria..im leaving Korkiri forest" Link said as Saria gave him a shocked look.  
  
"B-but I yo- me!" Saria bawled as Link stepped back. "I need to Explore..its been Fourteen years since I've left! And that was when I was a baby!" Link shouted startling Saria.  
  
"I'll come visit sometimes I promise!" Link shouted as he ran out of the entrance. "LINK!" Saria yelled but it was to late. "I...love you" she continued hoping Link would come back and everything would be ok. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link ran to Hyrule castle Market and looked around. He heard that there was a fisetival for Princess Zelda. He saw Impa Zelda's guard standing at the top of a big platform hovering above the Bazar. He heard Impa yell something about 'Zelda Missing' and he looked around.  
  
"Hmm..maybe she's just a little nervous or something!" Link said to himself as he ran down an Alleyway. After he looked in every alley he heard someone yelling and begging for help. Link took into a sprint and saw a Wolfo and a Deku Scurb trying to get Zelda who was wedged between two box's.  
  
Link pulled out the Blade Sword ((New sword just go with it)) and hit the Wolfo in the head spurting blood to the ground and killing it instantly. Link kicked the Deku Scrub into a wall making it angry as it charged at him Link jumped out of the way and tossed the sword at the Deku Scrub hitting it where it's heart would be.  
  
He helped Zelda get out of the box's. Zelda hugged Link and cried "Thank you Thank you so much you're my hero!" Link blushed and felt something in the middle of his stomach. "What's you'r name?" Zelda asked as she looked at Link and smiled. (Those eyes..Those lips) Link thought as he was brought back into reailty by Zelda's question.  
  
"Um..zeink! I Mean Link! Im Link!" Link said as Zelda fell to the ground laughing. "- My na-name is Zelda HAHA! You'r pretty funny ze- I mean Link!" Zelda laughed as Link started laughing to. After Zelda stopped laughing she asked. "How old are you??" "Fourteen" replied the Blond haired boy.  
  
Zelda eyes lit up. "Im fourteen! I mean I turned Fourteen today! Come on follow me!" Zelda said as she took off towards the town Link behind her wondering what the heck she was going to do. (Wait up! I feel like something bad is going to happen!) Link thought in his head  
  
Zelda ran up and jumped onto the Platform. "Whao! How did she do that? The platform is 50 feet in the air!" Link said aloud as Zelda spoke. "I thank you for comeing and im sorry I was late..I had a little problem..but I had some help.." Zelda turned and winked at Link. Link felt something in his stomach again. Link saw someone that looked like a lady sneak up behind Zelda. Though no one noticed. Link yelled "ZELDA WATCH OUT!".  
  
Everyone turned to look at him to see who it was. The ((lets just call him kidnapper)) kidnapper looked at Link and glared. Link ran towards the platform and jumped and seemed to be lifted up into the air. Link landed and drew his sword and jumped for a Hyruleian Shield and grabed it.  
  
The kidnapper drew two swords and jumped towards Link. Zelda stepped back afarid and shocked. (Link...what are you doing?) She thought as she saw Link get stabbed in the arm. "LINK!" Zelda screamed as Link fell to the ground as Link looked at the kidnapper.  
  
"If there's one thing if learned from being in this postion by Mido when he's beat me up...its that you should always stand on guard." The kidnapper looked at Link confused. Link kicked him in the leg and triped him as Link sumersualted backwards. Link triped and fell off the platform. "NO LINK!" Zelda screamed as she ran over and tried to grab his hand. (...my..friend...he just...no) Zelda thought as she started crying.  
  
The kidnapper turned towards Zelda and grabed her. "You're mine" he screamed as Zelda struggled for freedom.  
  
Link screamed as the townspeople grabed him and set him down. "Hurry you must save Zelda!" they shouted as Link jumped back up to the platform. "LINK!!" Zelda screamed with happiness. The kidnapper glared at Link and took off towards the sky with Zelda.  
  
"No..Zelda! Zelda! Hang on! I'll get you!...somehow..." Link said as he looked towards the sky and looked around.. "In a few days someone will be here and can take you up" Impa said as she looked at Link. "Until then..just get ready..." Link nodded as he hoped Zelda would be ok.  
  
((Link now looks like Adult Link So does Zelda I don't know why though it was in my dream!)) A horse came from the sky as Link looked at it. (What the??) Link thought as he saw a girl on the horse. When the horse landed she looked at Link. "Hi there! My name's Malon what's you'rs?" She asked. Link was in a hurry and did'nt want to talk. "My names Link and I need to get up there! Someone has taken Zelda up there!" Link spoke as Malon tried to think of what she heard.  
  
"Well I can give you a lif- Malon was cut off when Link jumped on knocking off Malon. "Thanks and I'll return uh.." "Epona" Malon said. "Oh..well I'll return Epona soon!" Link said as Epona took off towards the city in the sky. "Lon Lon Ranch eh?" Link said as he got off and ran in Link took off towards the Ranch and entered the building he ran to the top and the roof rasied about fifty feet to a door Link entered hopeing to find Zelda he ran down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A weak and dirty Zelda slumped down to the ground. "..Link..please...please come and rescue me..I...I...I've loved you ever since the day I met you" she said as she saw the kidnapper walk over. "You..you rape women for fun don't you?" Zelda screamed as she saw the man walk to her cell.  
  
" Yes I do..and I want you" he said as he opened up the cell Zelda steped back and saw Link walk in. "LINK!" Zelda screamed. "Zelda!" Link yelled. "Leave us alone you weak little boy im busy with my little play girl!" he yelled as Zelda ran up the stairs that appeared. The kidnapper ran up the steps after her. Link followed them with his sword out.  
  
Zelda got to the roof and tried to get down from there. "There's a barrier!" she cried as she saw the kidnapper appear. "You little girl! Don't run! I am Gannondorf you'r new husband!" He yelled as he closed in on her. "Yo Gannondork bring it on!" Link yelled from behind him. Gannon turned around a glared at him.  
  
"You dare try to fight me you weak little...boy!" Gannondorf yelled as he pulled out his swords at walked towards Link. "Link..no I don't want you to get hurt I love you run!" Zelda yelled! (Did Zelda did say she just lov-) Link thought as a blade was shoved into his chest.  
  
"NOOO LINK!" Zelda screamed as she saw Link fall to the floor motionless. Zelda fell to the ground and cried. Gannondorf laughed at Links weak attempts. He turned his attention back to Zelda. "Now where were we.".  
  
"We were in the middle of an ass-kicking 'honey'" Link yelled from behind him as Gannon turned around as he got a blade shoved into his throat. Gannon had a spazam and finally died. "Link.." Zelda cried as she ran over to Link who fell to the ground.  
  
Zelda kneeled down and cried. "Link..don't die..I love you! Impa told me that the one I loved would resuce me from a evil force. But she did'nt say you would die!" Zelda said as Link looked up at her and smiled. "..I've got some good news for you Zelda..I lov...e..you...t..o" Link said as he fell to the ground limp. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ((Four Days later))  
  
Link awoke in a bed and looked around. "Zelda!" Link looked around shocked. He saw Malon walk in. "You'r in Lon Lon Ranch! Zelda rescused you and I did'nt think she would ever let you go Talon had to drag her out but now...we have some time alone."  
  
Malon said as she sat by Link and played with a piece of his hair sticking out of his hat. "Where's Zelda!" Link yelled as Malon hushed him. "Relax Link...Zelda is fine." Malon said as she started singing a beautiful song. Link tried staying awake but it was to hard. Link fell asleep hearing Malon say "Good night Link..my love"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link awoke in the same room he had been in eariler only he felt something or someone on him.  
  
Link's eyes shot open as he saw Malon curled up beside him sleeping. "What the..no!..I cant..what about Zelda!" he said as he thought of an idea. Link grabed a flower pot and put it where he was. "Oh Link honey..are you sick? You feel cold.." she said in her sleep.  
  
Link looked around and he found his tunic. "....I don't even want to think about it." Link said in horror as he opened the door slowly and walked out Link had to be careful to not wake Ingo or Talon up. So..he just ran down the stairs and grabed his sword and shield. Link ran out of the Ranch and looked around.  
  
He spotted Epona he ran over and got on her. She trotted towards the edge and started to run across the sky. "Wow...someone could get used to this.." Link thought as he saw Hyrule getting closer. "I forgot it's nighttime...but maybe Zelda will be here..but then I may have to wait." Link said as he sighed.  
  
He got off Epona and let her go free. (Malon can catch her later) Link thought as he went to Hyrule castle hoping to see Zelda in the morning.  
  
When Link got there a guard bowed down and said,"You'r majesty Zelda is waiting for you inside." He said as he pointed to te castle. "Zelda...she's been expecting me??" Link said almost yelling. "Yes...she has and she has not stopped crying since you'r dance with death eariler." The guard said.  
  
Link nodded and walked on as the guards bowed and pointed to the castle. Link was shocked that Zelda would do this but he continued to the castle. Link walked across the bridge and into the castle.  
  
Link walked forward to a few guard sand was warned that Gannondorf the king of evil was on the loose. He nodded and was pointed to Zelda's room. He could hear Zelda crying from were he was. He walked over to the door. "Zelda.." "GO AWAY!" She screamed and started crying again. "Its me...Zeink" Link said hoping to make her feel better. "L-Link??" Zelda said confused. "Is it you?" she continued. "The one and only!" Link joked as Zelda swung the door open and tackled Link into a hug.  
  
"Oh Link I missed you! I thought..." She trailed off as Link spoke up. "Don't worry Zelda..I am here now" Zelda hugged Link tighter. Link heard two cries of pain and horror from the guards. There heads were twisted around and they were still alive. And Gannondorf was between them.  
  
"Hand the Princess over and you wont get hurt!" The King demanded to Link. "Go away and you won't get the ass-kicking of you'r life!" Link yelled as Gannondorf charged at Link who jumped to the side. Zelda ran to a platform were she would be safe.  
  
Link slashed the Gerudo king as he turned around and swiped Link in the chest missing him by a lot but still cutting into the flesh. Link jumped back and forgot about pain, horror, humor, happiness and sadness he only remembered that he had to keep Zelda safe.  
  
Gannondorf took another stab in the arm as he swung a blade at Links face. Link luckily managed to grab his sheild and stop the Death Blow.  
  
Link rolled under Gannon's leg and jumped up and charged the swords through his head. Gannon had a long spaszm trying to throw his swords at Link but missed both times. He screamed and disseapered.  
  
"Z..Zelda...I have to go back to Kokiri forest..for awhile at least..im sorry.." Link said as he walked out of the castle with a bloody sword and shield leaving Zelda behind.  
  
Zelda followed Link to Kokiri forest and entered. She saw Link go to his tree house so she followed him.  
  
Link heard a soft knock at the door. "..Saria..leave me alone!" Link said as Zelda looked at him funny and thought (Who's Saria?) ".Umm..Link.." Zelda started. Link looked in shock to her. "Zelda...why did you..?" " I wanted to be sure you were safe..and to make sure people stayed away from my man" Zelda said as Link smiled.  
  
"So I am you'r 'man' now eh?" he said as Zelda walked towards him. "We do love each other....don't we?" Link nodded unsure of what she was about to do. Link fell back and triped on his bed. "Whao!" Link yelled as he fell onto his bed in a rather uncomfy position and rather unpleasent position he was in.  
  
Zelda walked over and kneeled down and kissed him. Link moaned into Zelda's mouth as she made it more passionate. Zelda thought in her head (I love him..and no one can take him from me) Link broke away and smiled. "That was nice." Zelda said as Link put his arms around her waist as she lowered herself into the bed beside her new boy-friend.  
  
Saria watched from behind the door in shock. "Link..my Link is going with this slutty whore of a princess!well..my Link will soon have a dead Zelda!" Saria said very angry as she left and went back to her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow long huh?  
  
Well I decided to make a new story and I had a dream that's how it happened..odd huh?  
  
A new chap on UL soon and I think it may take awhile for this one..R&R thank you! 


End file.
